Loved By Grace
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Kane meets an unusual raven haired beauty...How will she change his life...And will it be good or bad for the big red machine? KaneOC, Mark CallowayOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fire blasts from the ring posts…as the guitar music rings out through the packed arena…as Kane walked through the curtain…long brunette ringlets hanging in his face, dripping from the wet down they just received…Kane stopped at the top of the ramp and re-adjusted his mask…his muscles twitched…tonight was going to be a GREAT night for a hell in the cell match…

Kane flexed his fingers on his right hand and looked down at the fingerless glove…He starts making his way down to the ring as the cell is lowered to the ring. Kane grabbed the ring post and stood on the steps looking at the cage…he rolled his shoulders as he looked around and started to climb into the cage…He laughed…this was gonna be more fun then he would of ever thought.

Down the dark halls and corridors of the United Center Arena in Chicago Illinois…Sitting in a locker room…I watched as Kane entered the ring, more importantly the cell…My name is Rachel Cetera. I'm 22. 5'10" and 125 lbs. Long waist length raven black hair and violet eyes.

For the most part people though Kane was just a character that some guy played…they didn't seem to realize that Kane was a real human being…no body understood him…that's what this whole Hell in a Cell match tonight was about…

Paul Levesque (Triple H / Most people just called him Hunter.) the resident heavyweight champ and all around smug bastard found out about Kane's past with Katie Vic. And took it upon himself to try and make it look like Kane was some twisted demented person…Most people who knew Kane could tell you he was some what of a monster…a bit destructive…Very stand-offish…he hardly said two words to any body he didn't know…and even if he did know you…it took a while for him to come around to say more then 5 words to you.

Kane liked that he could put the fear of God into any body just by looking at them…he played on peoples fear…If you showed fear…he could smell it a mile away and use it to intimidate you. I had become friends with Kane's brother Mark Callaway…also known as the Undertaker…he had been taking care of Kane for a long time…they'd been split apart when their parents had divorced…Kane going with his mother and Mark staying with his father…

Kane's mother died in Tennessee somewhere…but local authorities didn't know Kane had family in Texas…so he was bounced around to several different foster homes. When they finally put him in a permanent home…the people there were abusive towards him…I never got the whole story on Kane's being burned…Mark knew the whole story…he just wasn't inclined to share it with every body.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as 'TIME TO PLAY THE GAME' Rang through the speaker of the arena…and I watched as Hunter's silhouette appeared on the platform just above the ramp. The lights came on and he had the title strapped to his waist. I'd only been wrestling for a few months with the company…and most people knew I was the designated Diva for the Evolution. Most people just didn't realize how much I despised Paul Levesque…It had taken that man a lot of hard work and dedication to work his way up to the top of the wrestling pile, and then in 3 years had managed to throw it all away…he started dating Stephanie McMahon…Stephanie is the daughter of Vince McMahon the CEO of the WWE…

Now don't get me wrong Stephanie was a sweet girl…but she sure as hell deserved to be with someone who was going to love her for her, and not because of what her father could give them. Ever since they'd announced their engagement, Hunter started making demands from the wrestlers, trying to throw his weight around…

Which is also another reason why the match on the monitor was happening right now…because Hunter tried to push Kane around and when he couldn't get him to budge…he'd started getting nosy around Kane's file at Titan Towers…the home office of the WWE. Since WWE has all the back history on every wrestler…Hunter got the file and found out all the information he'd need to make Kane submit to him. Even then Kane wasn't having any of it.

Now it was down to the match…it was a title verses retirement match…If Kane lost, he'd be fired and kicked out of the WWE forever…but if he won…he'd get the title from Hunter. I knew Hunter had something up his sleeve I'd heard him over talking with Ric Flair and Randy Orton…the other two members of Evolution. I knew I had to stop them. It was the first match in history that wasn't scripted…who ever actually won…was going to be the final say. I watched the members of Evolution go down to the ring. Since the match was No DQ. Anything was allowed. Mark had been out with elbow surgery…so he wasn't there…I took off.

The lights in the arena went out. I slowly and methodically made my way around the outside of the ring…taking down Ric Flair and Randy Orton. I crawled in the ring and while Hunter was standing in the corner…trying to focus his eyes…Kane was sitting in the opposite corner cussing trying to focus after the chair shot to the head Hunter had given him…I crawled over and whispered in his ear… "It's a fair fight now big man, take…him…down!" I gently kissed his exposed ear that his mask didn't cover. And slithered out of the ring.

As soon as the lights came back up Kane looked around…trying to figure out who had just spoke to him. He looked down and seen Randy Orton and Ric Flair had been gagged and hog tied…Kane couldn't figure out why someone would ever want to help him…he was nothing more then a freak…Kane pulled himself to his feet and stalked towards Hunter…grabbing him around his neck and choke slamming him almost nearly through the ring…and then tombstoning him into the unforgiving wrestling ring.

Kane covered Hunter as the referee counted 1…2…3!

JR: Oh my god he's done it…Kane beat Triple H…Kane beat the Game…Kane is the new Heavyweight champion of the world!


	2. Chapter 2

Foolishangel87 – Don't worry honey I got PLENTY of Kane stories. Read ON! 

**SqueakyLittleKettle – Updated! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Pianogal – LMAO you could go for some more! I could go for some more of Walk Away woman! GET BUSY! LMAO!**

**Alexa.G – LMAO Wait no longer! Read on! **

**KaneSexyMrJacobs – I'm glad you're enjoying it…Updated!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 2 

- - A Few Weeks Later- -

Kane was walking in the back of the arena and ran into Hunter, Hunter stepped up and their chests were mashed together…Hunter said, "I don't know how you won that belt…and at this point I really don't care but at some point you have to realize I'll get it back…whether you like it or not."

Kane looked behind Hunter and seen the raven hair young lady with her head down, Hunter grabbed her hand and jerked her along behind him. Kane watched as Hunter practically drug her down the hallway…she looked back and Kane and he nearly passed out…she had purple eyes…he couldn't believe how beautiful she was…but who was she?

Kane stood at the end of the hallway and watched as Hunter and the raven haired beauty disappeared into the Evolution dressing room. Kane couldn't imagine why she would be hanging out in that dressing room…especially if she was a Diva. And especially since Hunter was already engaged to Stephanie. He'd have to remember to ask about her to his bro.

Hunter drug me behind him like I was some kind of possession. I really hated that…Hunter did that quite often. If I wasn't with the Divas, the I was usually with the Evolution boys during Raw and Smackdown…I was forever trying to get Hunter to just leave people alone…it was a wrestling company not the damn mob. Most of the time I just sat in the corner of the room…

It was scripted that I was to 'act' like Hunters on camera girlfriend. So when I was out in public eye with him, we acted like a couple. The minute we were off camera…I always felt like bleaching my tongue…he'd always manage to kiss me and get his tongue in my mouth…As soon as we came through the curtain…I was always looking for mouth wash or something…Sometimes acid just to get the taste of his saliva out of my mouth. He really was a slobber kind of guy…way too much tongue.

I left the dressing room and went down to the Diva's room and ran into Veronica, Mark's wife…so that told me he was back from his injury leave. Roni said, "Hey Rach, how have you been doing with the asses of Evolution?" I smiled and said, "Not to bad. I'd be much happier if Hunter would stop treating me like his possession…and more like a regular Diva…he's such an asshole…I don't think anyone understands how much I really hate him."

Roni raised her hand and said, "Yes…I do! I'm in the talks with the writers trying to get them to give you to the destructo brothers…as if they couldn't cause enough destruction on their own…add a female with a great attitude for giving out pain in the ring." I smiled and said, "Thank you…I really appreciate it…Randy Orton is constantly asking me out on a date…I can only say no so many times before I feel like cutting not only his throat but my own as well."

Veronica and I walked down to the make shift cafeteria and sat down and were laughing so hard we didn't see Mark and Kane walk up…Mark walked over and said, "Rachel sweetie I didn't know you was here tonight." I looked up and smiled and said, "Of course, Mark when am I not here?" Mark kissed the top of my head and said, "True. Writing teams still making you hang out with that group of mentally non-functional morons?"

I said, "Of course…I was just telling Roni, I was getting tired of saying no to Randy Orton every time he asks me out…that boy is gonna drive me to drink. That or to just get transferred to just house shows. If he follows me to the ladies room one more time…I'm gonna puke on him."

We started laughing and Veronica said, "Rachel have you met Mark's little brother Kane?" I said, "No." Veronica said, "Well…Rachel Cetera meet Kane Callaway…Kane this is Rachel." I shook his hand…it was warm and a very firm grip…I was close to a trip whammy orgasm…his scent was wafting in the general area we were sitting…he smiled shyly and I blushed and looked down at the table.

"RACHEL!" My name came screeching across the make shift cafeteria for the WWE employees…My head snapped up and I saw Hunter standing by the double doors…glaring in my general direction. I said, "I'll see you guys later." I got up and went to Hunters side he turned around and left.

Kane watched as the beautiful girl left hot on Hunter's heels…he felt his heart go out to her…and then gave himself a gut check…he was the Big Red Machine for Christ sake…he's a monster…well Monster or not…he really wanted Hunter to pay for the way he treated Rachel…GOD her name was as beautiful as she was.

He knew he just had to figure out a way to help her…but how?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the new story…Here's some more. 

**Maxine**

Chapter 3 

I was walking next to Hunter down the hallway and he was smacking his lips while chewing his gum…I really just wanted to reach over and smack him one. It was annoying and it was rude to smack gum…I'd finally had enough and said, "Hunter why do you chew gum?" He looked over at me and said, "It helps me think." I smiled and said, "Sweetie, you're wasting your gum."

Hunter smirked…he knew Rachel had a sense of humor. And realized he was starting to get on her nerves…the next trash can they walked by he spit out the gum.

Hunter turned to me and said, "Now I've got a match to go get ready for and so do you." I nodded and walked away…Hunter just meant I'm supposed to walk out with him…

So, I was standing on the ring apron, just out side of the ropes, in the middle just watching as Hunter, Randy and Ric demolished yet another opponent by a 3 to 1 ratio…like that's really fair…but then again who said life was fair? All of a sudden fire shot out of ring pots…I ducked down because it scared the shit out of me…

I watched as Kane walked out and stood on the platform above the ramp. He didn't have the belt with him…but he looks absolutely breath taking. Kane had a mic in his hands and said, "Hunter, me and you have some unfinished business…I've seen the way you've been treating Rachel…and I really don't like it. I've got a proposition for you…if you're Game enough."

Hunter snatched a mic from Lillian Garcia and said, "You better believe I'm game enough you big red freak…name your price fire boy."

Kane said, "You and me WrestleMania, if you win you keep Rachel and get the belt back…if you lose…and I know you will…I keep the belt and I get Rachel." Hunter leaned over the top rope and said, "You're on fire boy…and just to give you the added advantage…how about you round up your redneck brother and it will be a tag match Redneck and Fire boy against the Game and Randy Orton."

Kane smirked and said, "No problem…see you at WrestleMania." Kane's entrance music rang out through the packed arena and I watched as he disappeared behind the curtain. I walked to the back with the guys…I was walking behind them, so they didn't see the pair of hands that grabbed me and pulled me into a dark dressing room. I was leaning against the wall…when I felt a hand on the outside of my left thigh…close to my hip.

Whoever it was touching me had some pretty big hands…Wow his cologne smelled so good…it totally intoxicated me…he smelled so familiar…but as soon as the Mystery man touched my hip I lost every thought in my head.

His other hand cupped my face and his thumb slid across my lips…his fingers were so soft…suddenly his lips brushed against mine. I moaned a little as a tongue slipped into my mouth and caressed every space and crevice in my mouth…a hand came up and tilted my head up a little as the person deepened the kiss. My hands were softly caressing a huge muscled up cotton clad chest…

The light came on as he pulled away and I looked up into the eyes of Kane.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

I remained silent and touched my now kiss swollen lips with my finger tips…We were both breathing pretty heavy…Kane had his head down…he was in a red cotton t-shirt and black jeans and boots…his hair was still damp and curly from his shower.

I finally broke the silence and said, "Why did you do that?"

Kane said, "It was you a few weeks ago wasn't it? The one who tied up Ric and Randy and then came in the ring and told me it was going to be a fair fight and then you kissed my ear…why?"

I said, "Being part of Evolution…it's hard to watch as Hunter stands out there night after night putting other wrestlers down and telling lies about them…he's the one who got into your file at Titan Towers and knows everything about you and Katie Vic…"

Kane tilted his head to the side in confusion and I said, "He's been trying to destroy you for weeks now…Because of him being with Stephanie…he's just trying to get most of the big competition out of here…He refuses to give us that belt for anyone since he seems to think he's untouchable…so The opportunity came up and I decided I was tired of it. Now you answer my question."

Kane walked over and touched my cheek with his hand softly and said, "Ever since I saw you standing behind him in the hall…and then when I met you talking with brother's wife. I wanted to kiss you." I smiled and said, "I think you did a pretty good job of it too." Kane said, "Thank you." And leaned down pushing his lips to mine again…

I reached over and shut the light back off and left Kane smile against my mouth.

Kane licked Rachel's lips and she opened her mouth to him as he slid his tongue in to her mouth and caressed her tongue and every crevice with his tongue…She moaned into his mouth and he immediately knew she was enjoying it…

He deepened the kiss as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her with ease off the floor and pulled her tight against his body…she then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kane turned around and sat down with her on his lap and they just continued to kiss…Kane had been falling for her every second she was around him…he just couldn't let himself fall for someone who would hurt him…he didn't want to go through the pain of another heart break…

All Kane could do was hope for the best…now that he'd shown her his true feelings towards her.

Kane put me back down on my feet and I said, "I have to go." Kane said, "I don't want you to go…you're going to them aren't you?" I said, "I have to until the writers decide what they are going to do…I still have to pretend to be Hunters girlfriend."

I started to leave and then turned back around and stood on my tip toes and kissed Kane's leather masked cheek and said, "Bye." He frowned and said, "Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update…I've been working 9 days straight without a day off…So work is a tad insane…Hopefully now I'll be able to update more for y'all! Thanx for your patience…Maxine**

Chapter 5 

A week later it was Sunday and we were in New York at (Madison Square Garden) MSG arena…It was WrestleMania PPV. I was sitting in the back watching as some of the matches went down during the night…

I have on Black plastic pants, matching steel toed boots and a matching spaghetti strapped tank top. My hair was in a pony tail with tons and tons of spiral curls throughout it.

When it came time for the tag team match Hunter came in and hand cuffed my wrists…

I said, "Oh my god, What are you doing…Are you insane?"

Hunter said, "Shut up…this is to guarantee no one will interfere in our match. I know you would never, but still…" Hunter started to slip his arm around my waist and I backed away…

I said, "Hunter you're a man with very few admirable qualities and right now…they are all really running thin…Please, do not touch me. I've got two feet and I can walk by myself I don't need your help." I walked out of the room. Hunter, Randy and Ric stalked behind me.

When Evolutions music hit…we got to the ring…and a little mini cage was lowered next to the ring…I looked at the black iron bars…it was about a 4 foot by 4 foot cage…

I looked at Hunter and said, "What the hell is this?"

Hunter said, "Shut up and get in it." I glared at Hunter and then stepped inside the little cage…Hunter wrapped a long chain around the door several times and locked it.

The cage started to rise and take it's place over the hell in a cell cage. I sat with my feet to the side as I was trying to look down into the cage below me…I watched as fire shot from the 4 posts of the ring and then 'Deadman Walking' rung out through the speakers, as Kane, Mark and Veronica walked out and stood on the platform above the ramp for a few minutes and Kane looked up and saw me in the cage…

When Veronica looked up she said, "Oh my God…Rachel is scared to death of heights…that asshole suspended her from the ceiling in a cage…Mark, we need to hurry up and get this over with and get her out of there." Mark touched his wife's hand and said, "Don't worry baby, well get her out." They headed for the ring and the match was under way.

I watched as Kane and Hunter went back and forth and as Mark and Randy went back and forth…

Ric went up behind Veronica and threw his arms around her but he made the mistake of letting go of her and only holding on to one of her wrists…she tugged and pulled and got Ric over to where a folding metal chair was sitting open next the ring…

She stepped up on it and swung her leg back around her and kicked Ric in the chest and watched as he let go of her and fell back onto his ass…he jumped up and started to run at her…she grabbed his arm and shoved him into the metal ring post and he was immediately knocked out…

About the same time she looked up and saw that Kane was choke slamming Hunter and Mark was giving Randy the last ride. It was a double pin…for 1-2-3!

JR: The Brothers of destruction have beaten Evolution at their own game!

King: I don't believe it…Kane and Undertaker won they get to keep Rachel now.

Kane crawled up and popped open a section of the top of the cage…and crawled up and stood on top of the cage…as the cage door was unlocked and Veronica ran into the cage and into the arms of her waiting husband…She said, "I'm so proud of you guys…I'm so happy we get Rachel now." Mark chuckled and kissed the top of his wife's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kane watched as they lowered the small cage down and could see Rachel inside…she looked physically shaken. He could see her hands had been cuffed and he wanted to rip Hunter apart more then he already had…he looked down and saw the EMT's had finally made it out to the ring and had strapped the two morons to back boards as another referee helped Ric get up and walk out of the arena.

I slowly stood up and Kane unlocked the cage and the as I stepped forward he unlocked the cuffs and pulled me into his huge arms…I wrapped my arms around his waist and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall…

We walked over and got down inside the ring and then the cage started to be lifted and all four of us walked to the back.

I didn't say much on the ride back to the hotel…

Kane had insisted I stay with him for the night, just incase Hunter tried to come after me for whatever reason. He said his room was attached to Mark and Veronicas, and that he had 2 beds…and I could sleep in the empty one.

Mark and Roni went to their room and I went with Kane to his…and I said, "Would you mind if I took a bath?" Kane walked over and kissed the top of my head and said, "No…Go relax." I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

I sat down and groaned as my body was enveloped into the warm bubble filled bathtub…I leaned back and let all the bubbles surround me…it was total heaven. I didn't hear the door open and close…but all of a sudden I felt a wash cloth on my foot, it went around my ankle, up over and under my foot, then up my calves and to the front of my knees and then the back of my knees and I couldn't help but giggle…

Kane's deep voice said, "Sorry." I said, "Don't be…I'm just ticklish there."

Kane grunted a little and then did my other foot, calve, knee…and the went up my outer thighs, and then leaned me up and ran the wash cloth in small circles around my back…

I opened my eyes and my face was close to Kane's wash board stomach…My warm wet hand came out of the water and touched his love handle and he jumped a little.

I giggled and said, "Sorry…didn't mean to scare you." Kane said, "Ticklish." I nodded and said, "Ooh..."

Kane had me sit back again and took my left hand and ran the wash cloth up my forearm to my shoulders and then did the right side…Kane said, "Well…you can finish the rest." He started to leave then I stopped him…I grabbed his forearm and got up on my knees in the tub…Kane was kneeling next to the tub and I took his hands in mine and said, "Touch me…please."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

- -1 Year Later- -

Kane and I had been married for 6 glorious months…We couldn't hardly get enough of each other. Kane had some not so tame moments when his temper would get out of control, or when Hunter would start messing with him again. It had finally gotten so bad between the two of them that Vince had the writing team stop putting them together for matches or storylines…Which was definitely the best thing for both parties involved.

Kane had a deeply romantic side to him…I loved it…one night I had had a really grueling match with Victoria and I was totally beat…Kane sent me into the bathroom to take a hot bubble bath and when I came out the whole hotel room was light by beautiful red candles…there was blood red rose petals sprinkled all over the floor around the bed and all over with white bed spread…

I asked what the occasion was and he reminded me it was our 6 month anniversary…we had a really nice dinner and practically made love all night long. In the wee hours of the morning around 4am…we had just finished our 9th round of love making and he was holding me close to his chest and asked me to marry him…

How could I refuse?

I knew I loved him…more then anything in my life, more then friends or family or anything. We slept for a few hours and awoke around 11 or 12 in the afternoon…we told Veronica and Mark we were going to go to a church and get married and we wanted them to be out best man and maid of honor. They were so completely happy for us…they couldn't refuse…We were married and have been married ever since. That was 6 months ago.

A few months ago…Kane finished the last story line he'd done with Hunter, where he challenged him yet again the title for Kane's mask…Randy Orton interfered surprise, surprise…Kane was forced to take the mask off…his face was perfectly fine…the writers made him shave his head for added effect. I finally sat Kane down and had him tell me why he was wearing the mask…

Apparently the last foster home he was in…the parents told him he was ugly and forced him to start wearing masks to school, at home, out in public…at all times…he was allowed to take it off when he showed and slept and that was it…it took a lot of convincing on my part but I told him he wasn't ugly…I told him he was the most beautiful man on the face of this earth…he argued that I was only saying it because I was his wife and I had to say nice things about him.

I got really pissed and started yelling at him…I yelled so much I backed him into a corner…I then went over and as I told him to look at me…I asked if he had ever given me any reason to lie to him…he said no…I asked if I had ever lied to him prior to that day…he said no again…and I asked if he trusted me…he said yes…I asked him if he loved me…and he said yes again…I finally said why would I ever say something to you that I didn't mean…he finally nodded and agreed.

So, I am walking around backstage and walk into Mark and Kane's dressing room and see Kane sitting on the couch with his newly acquired hair cut, with a black hand towel over his head. I smirk, because I know he has a problem with some people still seeing him with no hair or mask. I walk up behind him and snatch the towel off his head and place kisses around the top of his semi-bald head…I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I really love your do-rag baby."

Kane looked over and smirked as he reached over his head behind him and grabbed my arm and pulled me up and over his head and sat me on his lap…he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. He said, "Where have you been hiding yourself tonight?" I smiled and said, "Around." I laced my fingers together with Kane's and leaned back against his chest, savoring the feeling of him pouring all his love into me just by touching me.

After the show we went back to the hotel and made love a few times…we fell asleep in each others arms and I woke up around 3 am…and noticed that a pair of arms were missing from me…I rolled over and noticed my husband was missing from the bed…I sat up and pulled one of his Kane t-shirts on and went in search of him.

I walked out into the sitting room of the hotel and the doors to the balcony were wide open…I looked out and Kane was standing on the balcony with just his gray flannel drawstring sleep pants on…I walked out to the balcony and touching his arm…he looked down and said, "Ah, so you finally woke up huh?" I smiled and said, "Yea…well I had a pretty good reason for sleeping…it seems someone who shall remain nameless wore my ass out through a few sessions of sex. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Kane said, "I was hoping you wouldn't complain…I didn't realize you could moan my name that loud." Kane wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body…I said, "Oh I can moan your name as loud as you'd like me too.." I stroked his chest with my fingertips and felt his arm tighten around my waist.

I said, "Remember when you asked me where I was hiding myself today?" Kane nodded and said, "Yes." I said, "Well, I went to the doctor cause I haven't quite been feeling like myself lately…you know always so tired and taking naps…sleeping late and what not." Kane said, "What's going on?" I smiled a little and said, "I'm pregnant." Kane faced me towards him and said, "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

I smiled and said, "Not only are a daddy, but you going to be the best daddy in the world." Kane pulled me to him and kissed my lips gently and said, "I don't think I could be any happier right now in my life." I said, "You know something…me either. I love you." Kane said, "I love you too." I turned with my back to Kane so we could both look around at the city.

Kane wrapped his arms around me…and then his hand rested on my lower stomach…Kane said, "A baby…I can't wait to tell Mark and Roni."

Kane carried me back to bed and we let sleep over take out body.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

- -7 Months Later- -

I was 8 months pregnant…and Kane was having the time of his life feeling my stomach when the baby would move around…but one morning…It was so nice outside…it was raining and it smelled heavenly…I had a few windows open letting the smell of the rain fill the house…a couple of house later, Vince called and said he wanted Kane to come and do the PPV…I wouldn't have had a problem with it…but I hadn't been feeling well all week…We started arguing about it and we said a bunch of hateful things…I couldn't handle it…I got in the car and drove over to Mark and Veronica's…

We sat there talking for a while…when Mark got mad cause he thought I was just running away from Kane…I said, "Mark looked at me…I'm not running away from anything…I'm 8 months pregnant…I've been sick for the last week…and he can't tell Vince No…I love Kane more then anything in my life…except for maybe this baby…" I rubbed the side of my stomach…I had been getting sharp pains since I had started fighting with Kane but I was too mad to say anything…

Mark said, "Rachel…what is it?" I couldn't answer I started sliding down the wall and Mark grabbed me before I got to the ground…and started calling for Roni…she ran in and said, "What the hell is going on?" In something above a whisper, I said, "The baby." Mark picked me up and started carrying me to the car…as Roni followed called Kane on her cell phone. Telling him something was wrong with me and the baby and to meet them at the hospital.

I felt like it took forever to get to the hospital…by the time we pulled into the parking lot…I felt the darkness slip in. The hospital rushed me into the operating room immediately.

2 hours later, a doctor came out to the dressing room and said, "Kane, the baby is okay…but your wife is in a lot of trouble right now…the baby lacerated her womb and she lost a lot of blood…she also lost consciousness…now she slipped into a coma…and it can last anywhere between a few hours, to a few days to a few months. There's really nothing we can do for her anymore but wait to see what happens…this is her battle now."

Kane immediately went to her side and decided from then on he would never fight with her again…it wasn't worth losing her over. Nothing was worth losing his wife over…

Hours turned into days, and days turned into months…Kane never left her side…Roni helped take care of the baby as much as she could…Kane would hold the baby and see nothing but Rachel in her…yes it was a girl…Kane decided against naming her until Rachel woke up. It was the right thing to do. He couldn't do it without her.

After being in a coma for 2 months, Kane was sitting in a chair next to her bed, but had his head on the bed next to her body…he was partially asleep that's why when he felt someone touch his bald head he wasn't sure if it was a dream, his imagination running wild on him…or if it was real.

I slowly woke up…I felt groggy like I'd been asleep forever…I looked down and noticed my stomach was as flat as it was before I'd gotten pregnant…I then looked over and saw Kane sitting with his head on the bed next to me…I slowly let the tips of my fingernails slide along the fuzz on the top of his bald head…Kane slowly looked up and suddenly tears spring to his eyes…In all the time we'd been together I'd never seen him cry…

Big tears rolled down his cheeks as he moved up my body and had the top of his body laying over me…he pushed my hair out of my face and said, "Rach…I'm so sorry…for everything…I never want to fight again as long as I live…I love you way to much to lose you again…if something were to ever happen to you…I don't know how I'd be able to live the rest of my life without you in it…You complete everything about my life…you complete me." I wiped his tears away as he explained what had happened and about me being in a coma for 2 months. I was a little shocked needless to say.

But the doctor came in and checked me out…seems everything was healed perfectly…he wanted to keep me over night to run a few teats just to be on the safe side…and then they brought the baby in. Kane handed her to me…and she was drop dead gorgeous…even if she was only 2 months old. We decided on naming her Lara Marie Callaway…

Kane held me in his arms as I held Lara…and he looked down and said, "I love you, how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" I said, "By grace." Kane said, "What?" I said, "I love you too big man…And it was love by grace…" Kane thought about it and dropped a kiss on Lara's head and then one on my lips and we knew as long as we had the power of love…we would have love by grace.

The End


End file.
